Evaluate. $-2^3 - 3^2 = $
Solution: Remember that a negative sign is only part of the base of an exponent if it is inside parentheses with the base. $\phantom{=}-2^3 - 3^2 $ $ = -(2\cdot2\cdot2)-(3\cdot3)$ $=-8-9$ $=-17 $